


Shining Skater Gamer Girl Princess Sells Propane

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 6 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Latula♥Mituna</p><p>Magical Girl + Youtube Poop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Skater Gamer Girl Princess Sells Propane

_Shining Skater Gamer Girl Princess,  
Fighting the evil and giving them PENIS.  
Fighting the evil and fightingtheevilandfightingtheeviland fiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIGHTIIIINGGGGGGGG TH **EEEEEEEEEE EEEEVILLLLLLLLLLL *7 seconds of painful static***  
Let us go on a fun adventure! PENIS!_

*the last note of the theme song repeats several times and also in reverse*

Latula wakes up with a stretch and an explosion sound effect. "Oh no. It's time for school already? I'd rather stay home and play with my new PENIS!" The few frames of animation where she begins to stretch are played in a loop, resembling some sort of jerky, shambling imitation of crude masturbation. After 10 seconds, a cry sounds out. Everything takes on a blue tint and the image is upside down.

"Oh no. It's time for school already?" Suddenly Latula has her voice replaced with CDi Link's. "Great! I'll grab my stuff!" Everything moves in fast forward with the theme from Benny Hill playing in the background, Latula skating to school with a piece of toast dangling from her mouth. Things slow down as she catches the sidewalk wrong and goes flying off her board. The screen goes black and the word WASTED appears, Grand Theft Auto style. The commercial splash screen appears, fades out, fades in, fades out, fades in, and then vanishes. 

Slow motion clips from the Oozinator commercial play. Then the show is back.

Latula is in a crumpled heap on the ground, with dizzy swirly anime eyes. A mysterious man in a tuxedo and bright yellow helmet is atop her. He offers her a hand. "I sell propane..."

She gets up and blushes as the mystery man gets up and briskly walks away. "I wonder who that guy is with the big PENIS."

He pauses and looks over his shoulder. "And propane accessories." He climbs over a short wall, a few frames repeating so he humps that wall for a solid 10 seconds. "Bobby!"

He is gone. There's a sudden jump cut and Latula is standing in transformation mode. "By the power of my PENIS! I will get the high score!"

The view cuts to a still image of a dog who got stung by a bee.

The view cuts back to a cool transformation sequence. "Gamer Happiness Retro Powerrrrr!"

The mysterious helmeted man shows up. "Is that the guy from before?" Latula blushes and then vibrates.

"Gamer Girl Princess, use your..." The previous five words are repeated and pitch-shifted to play out a 7 second snippet of a song from a Touhou game, and then he vanishes.

"Is that the guy from before?" Latula blushes.

Latula sits up in bed. It was apparently all a dream. The credits from an episode of Sanford and Son roll.

"On the next episode of I SELL PROPANE!"


End file.
